


My Lovely Jung Hoseok

by sanggyun_pudding



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Proposal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanggyun_pudding/pseuds/sanggyun_pudding
Summary: Jung Hoseok is reluctant leaving his home country and live with his grandmother in South Africa. Instead, he makes an ally with his secretary, Kim Namjoon to fool his brothers by getting married to each other. Marrying a man also means marrying his family. And Hoseok might fall in love a little too deep with Namjoon's family.





	My Lovely Jung Hoseok

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, thanks for dropping by to my fic. First of all this is basically The Proposal Au. I personally love that movie and still my favourite movie even after years. Secondly, this work is my first work after a very huge writer's block that I had. I can't promise you that I will update this fic regularly, but lets pray that my muse is in her best behavior. Lastly, I hope you guys can comment on my writing skills. I really appreciate constructive criticism. 
> 
> This work is unbeta and all errors are mine. Enjoy.

“Of course I want the best for you” Hoseok said into his phone. His walking pace fast entering the 12-storey building. He reached the turnstile gate and slide his staff identity card on the scanner , walking passed the gate once its opened. “But it will be amazing. No one suit that concept more than you, Hyori-noona”

Hoseok make his way to the elevator and went up to his office at the 10 th floor. The elevator door opened and Hoseok stepped out fast, still on the phone. His eyes widens when he sees a puddle of brown liquid in front of the front desk. The cleaner is there, about to clean the mess with her mop. 

“Good morning Mr.Jung” the receptionist, Sohye greet from her place at the front desk. Hoseok looked and nooded at her, acknowledging her presence. He make his way to the end of the hall passed several cubicles of his employees and entering the room with  _ Editor-in-chief Jung Hoseok _ placard pasted on the door.

“I tell you what, I can get you a partner for the photoshoot Hyori-noona. Anyone you want. I’ll give you time to consider my offer” Hoseok said before ending his call. He took a deep breath.  _ Phewww that was intense. Its hard to deal with famous people. _

The intercom buzzed. 

“Mr.Jung, can I brief you your schedule now?” the voice asked.

“Yes, Namjoon. Come in”

The door opens. His secretary enter with a cup and a planner in his hands.

“Quick. Give me my drink” Hoseok demand. “And can you massage my shoulder for a bit? Lee Hyori drained my energy”. Hoseok’s secretary hand him the paper cup and quickly get behind him to massage his shoulder. 

“Wait. Namjoon, this is not my regular coffee”

“Yes its not”

“Its…” Hoseok smelled the content in the cup. “Peppermint tea”

“Your favourite sir” Namjoon said, his hands pressing Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“What happened to my coffee?” 

“Ummmm…….I spilled it…….. on the floor. Near the front desk”  _ Okay, that explained it. _

“Where did you get this tea?”  _ No one keeps peppermint tea teabags in the pantry except Iseul. But she quits a year ago. _

“Oh I found it in the pantry and I thought why not make it for you since you love it so much”

Hoseok choked.

***

“Is  _ Mr.Jung _ in his office?  _ Mr.Jung _ here came to see his older brother” Namjoon said to the woman. A smile on his face. Behind him an annoyed looking Hoseok stood.

“He’s in. But let me notify him first” the woman with the Choi Soyoung nametag said, pressing some buttons on the intercom. “Mr.Jung, your brother is here”

_ “Oh, Yunho you look so hot in suits you know that” a voice came out from the intercom.  _ A kissing sound was heard later on.

_ “Only for my husband” came another voice. _

Hoseok look even more annoyed than he already is. He sprinted towards the door of his brother’s office. Ready to break inside. Namjoon followed his boss. “I thought we agreed on the no make out rules in the office, Yunho-hyung!” Hoseok’s voice boomed inside the big room once he enter. His eyes squint on his brother once he stopped in front of Yunho’s desk.

Yunho stopped kissing his husband on his lap. A small smile on his lips. “I can’t help it. My husband is very pretty”

“Sorry Hoseok, we went too far. Sorry that you had to see that, Namjoon” Jaejoong, his brother’s husband said, chuckling as he move from Yunho’s lap. 

“Why can you do something like this but I can’t?”

“Hoseok, you don’t have a girlfriend. You are gay and you also don’t even have a boyfriend” Yunho said. Eyes on his brother.

“I have!”

“Yeah sure but you and Donghyuk broke up like 3 months ago. And he is a shit person because he tried to use you so that still didn’t count”

Hoseok rolled his eyes. Yunho corrects his position on his chair and grabbed the closest file to him. Flipping the pages.“Anyway, back to business. I’m transporting you to South Africa”

“What?!”

“Hoseok, your magazine had been on the downhill for a long time. No one buys them anymore. We keeps loosing money. Its time for us to stop its operation. I’ll transfer your staffs to other departments if they want to stay with the company. Take a break and go explore South Africa, okay?” 

“You said that because the magazine’s founder is not your mom, right?” Hoseok said, gritting his teeth.

“I don’t like my stepmother yes but I love you because you are my younger brother. But I also love our company. Our grandfather build this company from the bottom and we need to keep it running for our future generation. Now, stop whining and do as I said. I have a few friends willing to help us for new business prospects in Africa” 

“You know I don’t do anything excepts fashion!” Hoseok huffed. “Jung Hoseok is fashion. Fashion is Jung Hoseok”

“Oh Hoseok, I know its hard to accept the reality. But you really suck in it” Yunho said not looking up from the papers in his hands.

“But the sales is getting better. We sold more copies last month compared to the previous month. We sold 10,000 copies more in April than in March. Right, Namjoon?” the younger Jung said, eyes on his secretary.

“Uhhh, actually we sold 10,000 copies in April, Sir. Not 10,000 more copies” Namjoon said, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

“See! We used to sell more than 100,000 copies per month, Hoseok. Nowadays, we don’t even gain profits. Now, stop playing with me and do what I said, okay?”

“But I have a fiance! You can’t send me to Africa. We are getting married!”

“I said you broke up with Donghyuk 3 months ago, Hoseok.”

“Namjoon and I are getting married!”

Namjoon did not even blink. Jaejoong close his mouth with his palms. Yunho is not impressed. 

***

Hoseok sprint out of the elevator as soon as the door opened. Making his way to his office down the hallway. Behind him, Namjoon is walking with his eyes on the floor. Palms over his mouth as he can feel himself sweating a lot. 

_ What the hell Jung Hoseok. What game are you playing? _

Namjoon decides to followed his boss into his office. He make his way in and locking the door after he entered. Inside the office, Hoseok was sitting on his swivel chair while chewing on his bottom his lip.

“What was that?” Namjoon asked with a confused look. 

Hoseok smile.“Namjoon, darling. We are engaged” 

“I didn’t know I’m gay?”

“From now on you are”

“I’m telling your brother that we are not in a relationship!” Namjoon said, raising his voice. He turns his heel, ready to walk out of the door and see Yunho in his office. Telling Yunho’s the truth that both Hoseok and him are not engaged. Heck, both of them are not even boyfriends.

“Namjoon, wait!” Hoseok runs and get a hold of Namjoon’s right hand. He stepped in front of him. “Okay Namjoon look. I know you want to become a magazine editor right? I’ll make you one. But you need to help me stay here in Korea, please. I don’t want to go to South Africa. You hear me?”

“But South Africa is not bad. It’s a beautiful country”

“It is. But I just don’t want to live with the person there”

“Pardon?”

“Have you seen my grandma, Namjoon”

“Well from photo yes. She’s a beautiful woman”

“Living with her is bad you know. You’d die”

“Besides, Namjoon if I went to South Africa you’ll be jobless”

“But Mr.Jung said he’s getting us a new job with the company”

“Trust me Namjoon, you do not want that. You want to be an editor, right? Now is your chance”

Namjoon look at Hoseok in the eye. 

“Marry me for a year and I’ll make you an editor ”

“How about we date? I mean don’t need to go overboard with marriage” Namjoon reasoned. 

“Namjoon, my brother do not accept anything less than marriage”

_ Hey, Namjoon. Remember how you decide to move here from Jeju? What are you waiting for? The chance is in front of you now. Getting married is not so bad. Its just a year.  _

“Okay. I’ll do it”

***

It is quiet in the town car. Namjoon is sitting in the backseat, eyes wandering outside the window. He keeps his fingers busy by unlocking and locking his phone.  _ He was nervous _ . A small cough caught his attention.”Nervous, sir?” the driver, Hyosang asked.

“Pardon?”

“Nervous. Are you?”

“Well, a bit”

“I didn’t know you like our young lord. I guess working with him for a few years does change you” Hyosang said. His eyes still on the road. 

_ First of all, I was trapped. And I don’t even like him.  _ “I guess”

“He dressed you for tonight, didn’t he?”

_ He did. Silk dress shirt is never me. _

“At least he didn’t get you that acorn bag” Hyosang continues with a small laugh. “We are here”

Hyosang drive past the iron gate of The Jung’s residence, coming to a stop close to the door after circling a big water fountain. Namjoon opened the door and step outside the car. 

_ You can still back away now, Namjoon. _

Hoseok opened the door and come running to him. “You are here!”

“Did you read the file I gave you?” 

“100 facts about Jung Hoseok. Yeah, I did”

“Great! So pop quiz! What is my favourite colour?”

“Green?”

“Bingo! So what is my favourite colour when I’m sleepy?”

“You have a favourite colour when you are sleepy?!”

“Of course! I’m Jung Hoseok! Now say it!”

“Red?”

“Wrong!”

“…..Or something like a reddish black…”

“Nope!”

“Blue….?”

“Nah…. Still green. Now come on. My brother is waiting” Hoseok said, grabbing Namjoon’s wrist and urging him inside the house.

“Nammie’s here!”

Namjoon took a deep breath once he is inside. The house is still the same as the last time he was here. In fact, he came to the Jung’s household very often. Most of the time, taking and delivering Hoseok’s fashion items for the magazine photoshoot. 

“Oh the boyfriend is here” Changmin said from upstairs, making his way down. 

“Good evening, sir” Namjoon said, bowing. 

“Using your clumsy secretary huh, Hoseok?”

“Well if you think you can easily get rid of me then you are wrong, brother” Hoseok said. Unamused. 

***

“How long have you guys dating?” Jaejoong asked. Stirring his miso soup in his bowl with a spoon.

“2 months. He comforts me when Donghyuk left me” Hoseok answered. He grab two piece of meat with his chopsticks and put them inside Namjoon’s rice bowl. Smiling at his boyfriend. 

Namjoon nodded. Smiling at Hoseok’s brother before directing a spoonful of rice inside his mouth. 

“I think you both know I’m ending the magazine’s operation. You’ll be jobless, Namjoon. And you still dare to marry my brother?” Yunho said. Looking straight at Namjoon. 

“But I proposed before I even knew you are ending its operation. You basically fire me because of a mistake on your part. Do you even know that you are the one who should pay me for firing me?”

“Then I guess both of you would be fine moving to South Africa isn’t it. We are giving you a chance to build your own company” Changmin said, fake smiling at Hoseok. 

Hoseok squint at his brother“When did I said I’m moving there?”

“Awww Hoseok, living with your Grandma is not so bad. You’ll be close to her over there” Changmin reasoned.

“Jung Changmin, if anyone in the family should bond with her, its you” Hoseok retorts back. “Besides, Namjoon’s parents need him here” 

“You have parents?” Changmin raised his eyebrows.

“Of course he have!” Hoseok raised his voice.

“Namjoon, I interviewed you for your job and you said you didn’t have any parents” Changmin said.

“Well I don’t have parents anymore. They are dead years ago but I still have brothers”

“Well his brother need him! We are visiting him this weekend!”

“This wee…wee…kend…..?” Namjoon stutters. A confused look on his face.

“Yeah, Taehyung sent you an invitation didn’t he? For a birthday party or something. He’s cute. But he write like a 5 years-old”

***

  
  
  
  
  


__

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
